The present invention relates to a hair dryer having a hair setting instrument for promoting the curling of hair by a forcible heating of the hair.
The following types of hair dryer are known as the hair dryer of the kind mentioned above.
Namely, a first type hair dryer is adapted to blow hot air against the hair wound round a hair setting member, while a second type drier is adapted to heat the hair setting member round which the hair is wound thereby to heat the hair by the heat conduction through the hair setting member.
The hair dryer of the first type mentioned above, however, has a drawback in that the inner portion of the hair adjacent to the hair setting member can hardly be curled because the hot air is blown against the outer portion of the hair.
To the contrary, in the hair dryer of the second type, the portion of the hair near the outer side can hardly be curled because the heating is made from the inside.
Thus, with these known hair dryers, it is not possible to obtain uniform curling of the hair. If the heating time is elongated for achieving a complete curling, the hair is locally heated excessively to be damaged seriously.